Envy
by DemonA1006
Summary: Elsa has had powers all her life but hasn't told anyone. When her cousin, Rapunzel shows off her powers, she decides to show hers. But when she accidentally hurts both her cousin and her sister, she might just lose them forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Three year old Elsa sat on one of the many soft, floral upholstered sofas that sat idle in the huge hallways of the castle.

The particular one that she was sitting on was decorated with a delicate rose pattern and was situated outside her mother's room. She kicked her legs through the air in boredom, watching them smear over the dark blue carpeted floor. Suddenly her Dad appeared, holding something very carefully in his hands. He gestured to her to come see. She ran to him, wondering what it could be. In his hands, was a beautiful baby girl with amber-brown hair nothing like her own frosty blonde locks. Elsa's father smiled warmly at her.

"Meet your new sister, Anna."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Elsa's 9th birthday. She had been noticing weird things happening lately, like the way windows frosted up at her touch and the way her skin was always ice cold. But she was determined not to let these problems ruin her birthday, which her parents had spent a lot of time planning for. She was getting a three tiered chocolate cake (because chocolate was her absolute favorite!) with icy blue frosting and a snowflake topper. It had been a surprise, so she had known nothing about it. Which explains why her jaw dropped open way more than it was made to, when she saw her breathtaking cake. "Now, go get ready, your friends will be here soon.." Said her Mother. Elsa went to her room and put on the new icy blue lace gown her parents had bought her before helping Anna get into her shamrock green and navy blue sunflower dress.

It was 6:30 and the guests were yet to arrive. Elsa sat in the ballroom with Anna, blowing up blue and white balloons. The doorbell rang, and Elsa ran with her mother to see who it was. At the door, stood a very beautiful woman with a sun crown on her head. Elsa saw a young girl, probably Anna's age with beautiful golden hair, hiding behind the woman.

The woman, who Elsa guessed was a queen since no commoners were ever invited to her birthday, looked at the young girl. "Say hi, Rapunzel..."

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! And a huge thank you to XxPantherLilyxX for encouraging me to keep writing!**  
 **Also, sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and make it longer next time.  
Please review and follow if you like it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One by one , the guests slowly arrived.

First came the junior duchess of Weselton. And after that, arrived a few more princesses Elsa didn't know at all. They were mostly princesses of Arendelle's ally kingdoms, but Elsa was determined to make friends. It was 7 and all the guests had arrived. The party could finally begin! Elsa's Mom gathered all the princesses to play musical chairs. They all ran around the chairs to a cheerful tune and one by one, they all got eliminated. The winner was Rapunzel. "Congratulations! I'm Anna!" Anna introduced herself to Rapunzel. "I'm Rapunzel.." Said the golden haired princess. Anna's mother saw them talking and went over to them. "I see you met your cousin, Rapunzel..." She said, smiling. The doorbell rang and she went to see who it was.

A tall and quite old woman stood at the door, her wavy salt and pepper hair framing her face. "I'm Rapunzel's nanny. The Queen of Corona sent me to look after her." She said, bowing. Elsa and Anna's mother looked puzzled. Her sister in law, the queen of Corona, hadn't told her anything about a nanny. She figured it was a last minute arrangement and let the old lady in.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The party was over and everyone had left except for Rapunzel.

She was going to be staying at Arendelle for a week. Anna, who had become good friends with her was very happy at this news. Rapunzel's nanny, whose name was Gothel, although she insisted on being called Mother Gothel, sat in the corner of the ballroom, sipping tea in a china cup while Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel ran around, chasing each other around the palace. They all collapsed on one of the huge sofas in the playroom. "Wanna see something cool?" Asked Rapunzel, clearly out of breath. "Sure!" Said Anna and Elsa in unison. Rapunzel took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Flower, gleam and glow..." She sang in a voice like honey. Her golden hair started glowing, lighting up the dark room. Anna and Elsa both gasped in awe and excitement. They waited quietly till Rapunzel finished the song. As soon as she did, Anna bursted out "That is amazing!" Elsa wondered if she should show them her powers as well. She figured there was nothing that could go wrong. "I have something to show you guys too." She said, with a wide grin on her face.

As she pulled her hands into fists and released them, thousands of blue sparkly snowflakes emerged from thin air. The room immediately got colder. "Wow!" Exclaimed the other two girls. Elsa's grin grew wider. "Watch this..." She said. She did the same thing as last time, except this time, she moved her arms in circles, rotating them 360° at the shoulder joints. Tons of snow fell from the ceiling, making piles of snow on the floor. The trio immediately started making snow angels in the huge piles of snow. They giggled and had so much of fun. Suddenly, Rapunzel's face lit up. "Can you make a snow-slide?" She asked, grinning. Elsa's face took on a thoughtful look. "I can try..." She said. She tried to conjure up a snow-slide right next to Rapunzel and Anna but ended up hitting them instead. They both fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh no! " screamed Elsa


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elsa closed her eyes in fear and panic, wondering what to do.

When she opened her eyes, all the snow was gone. She screamed out for her parents. Her mom and Mother Gothel appeared at the door of the playroom a few minutes later. "What happened?" Asked her mother, checking their heartbeats. Mother Gothel checked their foreheads. "They're both ice cold..." she said in terror. Elsa's Mother looked at her, and repeated the question she had asked before, "What happened, Elsa?" Elsa didn't know what to do. Anna and Rapunzel had been the first ones she revealed her powers to. What would her Mother say if she found out this was all her fault? So she lied. "I, I don't know... We were just playing and they suddenly collapsed." She said, her voice tight. She didn't like lying, especially to her own mother. Elsa's Mother nodded. "Let's take them to bed. I'll call a doctor right away." She said, looking at Mother Gothel. They each carried one child to a spare room.

Elsa sat on a upholstered tulip sofa outside the spare room Anna and Rapunzel were in. She felt terrible about what had happened but didn't know what to do about it. Her throat tightened with guilt as she thought about what would happen to them. She didn't know much about her powers. And she didn't know whether there was a cure for being hit by them. She heard her mom's voice on the other side of the door. She was screaming. Now, if you heard it, you wouldn't have classified it as screaming. Queens are always expected to talk softly. So even the Queen's screaming was soft. "What do you mean you don't know what's wrong?" Elsa was shocked. She had never heard this much anger and concern in her mother's voice before. They had called the best doctor in Arendelle to come take a look at the little princesses. If even he didn't know what was wrong and how to fix it, then... Elsa cleared the thought from her mind. She hated death. That was the reason she never had any pets and her parents never hired any old people, and replaced ones who were getting old. Elsa never liked death or even the idea of it, and she wasn't sure she ever would. She wondered if telling the doctor about her powers would help him make them better. After a short argument with herself in her own mind, she decided to tell him. She got up and knocked on the door.

"Come in.." Said a voice.

It was muffled by sobs. Elsa came in and saw her mother with tears glistening in her eyes. She hated to see her, or anyone for that fact, like this. "I need to tell you something..." She started, her voice cracking. " About what happened to Rapunzel and Anna..." Her mother looked confused. "I thought they just collapsed while you were playing..." She said, as she wiped her eyes gracefully with her sleeve. "Not really.." Said Elsa, hanging her head.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**  
 **And thank you so much for a hundred views! It feels amazing.**  
 **Please review, favorite and follow this story. Stay awesome as always!  
XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The horses came to a halt at a small brook.

The gushing water was the only sound to be heard in the dark night. On the other side of the brook, were probably 150 moss covered rocks, moonlight making the moss shimmer. Mother Gothel unmounted her horse and crossed the brook with ease, Rapunzel tightly slung over her shoulder. "Go on, Elsa. I'm right behind you..." Elsa's Mother said from behind. Mother Gothel offered Elsa her hand from the other side. Elsa grabbed it and put one leg on a stepping stone to steady herself. She safely reached the other bank, taking Anna from her mother. Her mother crossed the brook and they were all standing in between hundreds of moss covered stones. Mother Gothel laid Rapunzel down, gently, on a bed of lush green grass with a few dandelions poking up here and there. Mother Gothel pulled down her scarlet red hood. "Hello?" She shouted. "We need help. These children are injured!" Elsa and her mother looked confused. She wanted help from a bunch of rocks?

The rocks started to tremble, and Elsa held tightly onto her mother. The rocks started flipping over. "Trolls..." Said Elsa's Mother.

Elsa watched as one by one, the mossy stones turned over to reveal troll faces. The oldest one among them, with a long white beard , came forward. "Injured children?" He asked, his fuzzy white eyebrows arching in worry. Mother Gothel brought Anna and Rapunzel to him. "They were hit with ice magic..." She said. "Can you make them better?" Asked Elsa from behind her mother's dress. The troll chuckled. "Yes, little one. I can. What's your name?" Elsa looked up at her mother who smiled and gave her a slight nod. "Elsa." She answered. "Well Elsa, come here ..." Said the troll, patting a rock next to him. Elsa did as he said and sat on the rock. "When did you learn about your powers?" Asked the troll. Elsa thought about when she had seen the first symptoms. "A few days ago..." She said. The troll nodded. "Thank you..." He said. He turned to Anna and Rapunzel. He held out his hand, circling it around each of their heads twice. "I have removed all memories if Elsa's magic from their minds." He looked at Elsa. "Your power will only grow stronger. Don't let it scare you for fear shall be your worst enemy." Elsa nodded, slightly nervous. The troll looked at Elsa's Mother now, "Being hit by Elsa's magic has cause a strand of hair to turn frosty blonde.. But never let these two know the truth about it." He said. Elsa's Mother nodded. "Thank you..." She said, her voice filled with gratitude. "You should get going..." Said the troll. Mother Gothel nodded and they crossed the brook once again and set off home.


End file.
